The Stoppable Phenex
by shadowwriter329
Summary: When a mission goes wrong Kim discovers a secret her best friend has been hiding for ages. Now she is thrown into a world with Devils, angels and all sorts of super natural. Will she adapt and help friend as the powerful member of the Immortal Phenex. rated M for later. RonXharem IsseiXharem
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I hope everything is going great. Yes we have a new story today and while I would love to update my other ones if I had the chance this new idea was going very well for both me and my partner that I could not resist putting it up. Yes it is a different remake of our other story of the same crossover but there are so few stories of this kind of cross so I felt like there should be more available. So sit back and let's enjoy the show.

Disclaimer; I do not know anything from Kim Possible nor High school DxD. I also do not own any of the Easter eggs from other series that may pop up. Can you spot any of them? :3

* * *

><p>The Stoppable Phenex<p>

Rias was enjoying her day off in her club house. Akeno was serving her breakfast while Koneko was sitting next to Kiba as the pair sat on the couch while Koneko turned to one of her favorite show, Thunder Cats. Rias found it amusing that her rooks like that show so much. The show ended and the rook was now flipping through channels before a new report caught her eye. It showed a large tiger and her cubs in there pen while a news woman talked to a camera on the outside. "A few hours ago, this tiger was stolen from the Hong Kong Zoo by a group of illegal animal traders. With no clues the authorities call in the teen heroes, Team Possible."

Rias turned and looked at the TV as it showed two pictures on screen, a red hair girl and a grinning blond boy. "The team consist of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. The team was able to track the group and not only saved the tiger but also several very rare and endangered animals. The most shocking part of this tale however was the fact the tiger was pregnant with a littler of cubs at the time and at the time of the rescues was about to give birth. As they teens waited for authorities to help arrange transport, the two teens help not only calm the mother tiger down but help as she gave birth to a pair of twin cubs into the world. After vets checked them out we are happy to say that the cubs are in perfect health and as you can see, nursing at their mother's side. In honor of their brave action and the three lives they have saved, the zoo director has decided that both cubs (one male and one female) shall be named Ron and Kim. Both teens left before they could hear this news as they were called for another emergency as they said. But wherever they all the people of the Hong Kong Zoo thanks Team Possible and the cubs named after them will miss them dearly as we can see."

They shows a clip of when the tigers were brought back. The mother was laying down as she watched her cubs. Kim and Ron were next to them with Kim petting one cub and Ron holding the other as it licked his face. They were surprise how the tiger simply let the two teens be near her cubs let alone be touching them. Rias smiled watching the screen. Kiba noticed the smile and asked, "Why are you smiling like that?"

Rias giggled, "They just remind me of a friend of mine. He is in America right now but I remember him dearly."

Akeno giggled as well as she watched the screen in amusement.

(Scene change)

Kim and Ron were running. After saving the tiger, her cubs and a ton of other animal, Wade called with a mission dealing with Dementor. They were able to find the base with ease but a reflected laser from Kim caused a chain reaction and the base was falling apart. The pair raced down the tunnel towards the out of the outside. As they jumped out the base exploded as they dropped down the mountain out of range of the blast. Kim activated her jet pack and caught Ron. As they flew down, Ron felt something warm on his back and something slightly pointy poking him. He heard Kim gasp as they staggered out of control. They landed as rolled as Ron looked over and gasped in horror.

Kim was on her side as a long bar of metal was sticking in the back of her jetpack and out of her chest. She was bleeding badly as she had trouble breathing. Ron moved over and pulled the jetpack and bar off and out of Kim. He moved her onto her back and looked at her, "KP, hang in there."

Kim was just barely focusing on Ron's words, her breathing erratic and eyes were growing heavy. She was dying. "R-Ron..." She tried to speak, but Ron shushed her.

"You'll be okay, I promise." Ron said, and he was going to make sure she would survive. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a chess piece, one that was glowing red.

_'Here we go, wish this was under better circumstances.'_ Ron thought as he began what he had to do.

(Scene Change)

"Morning Mr. Dr. P, Morning Mrs. Dr. P, how ya doing?" Ron asked as he checked in with the Possible family.

Good morning Ron, I think Kimmie's a little late today." Anne Possible said as she looked towards where Kim was usually, but Mr. Possible wasn't that worried.

"She's probably still asleep after that shrapnel scare. I'm just glad it missed her by inches."

It was after James T. Possible said that did Kim finally came down. She was sure something strange was going on, as one moment she was dying, and the next thing she knew she woke up in bed feeling like it was an extremely vivid dream.

She looked from her parents to a smiling Ron. "Ron? What happen yesterday?" she asked.

Ron kept his smile but seemed nervous, "A piece of shrapnel came and got lodge into your jetpack. We crashed landed and you hit your head. The metal was deep into the pack and nearly stabbed into you. A few more inches and…"

Kim frowned, she recalled some of the events yesterday. She felt her chest and felt like she knew how it felt as if that shrapnel had stabbed her. It also did not help she felt different his morning. She looked up at him as her father said, "You gave us a bit of a scare Kimmie-cub. Try and be a bit more careful next time."

Kim nodded as she sat down. Anne looked at her, "You okay Kimmie?"

Kim shrugged, "I had a real vivid dream last night. I felt like I really was stabbed in the chest. The fact don't remember what happen after I pass out from the mission and waking up here doesn't help."

Anne patted her shoulder, "Well I checked you out when Ron got you home. Besides a little bump that was going down you were of perfect health. You probably imagine it seeing the shrapnel flying around you."

Kim frown thinking. She looked up as Ron placed a hand on hers. "Relax KP, you're here now and everything is fine."

Kim smiled feeling better but still having a strange feeling there was more to this.

(Scene change)

The day was going like normal as Kim got ready for cheer practice. She did however noticed some of the looks the other girls have been giving her. The others seems to be smiling and excited while Bonnie was scowling slightly. Kim was confused at their action, she did nothing to annoy Bonnie today anyways, and left the locker room found that Monique had open the door and entered, "WUG!" Monique cried. (What's Up Girlfriend!)

Kim blinked, "Monique? What are you doing here? We are about to start cheer practice."

Then to her surprise Ron also entered the room. She was even more stunned at how the girls did not scream at him entering or demanding that he leave. In fact they were smiling and waving at Ron. Monique then wrapped a hand around her should and said, "Glad you could JTC!"

Kim blinked before she figured out what Monique was saying, "What do you mean, 'joined the club'?"

"This club." Monique answered as she handed Kim a flyer. Kim just rolled her eyes as she looked at what was on the flyer. It was a magic circle in gold with a gold and red bird in the very center.

"Monique, you do realize that magic doesn't exist, and why is Ron in here and no one seems to care!?" Kim asked as Liz answered for Monique "Ron'll answer your questions, just give him a chance. I also suggest having an open mind."

Kim was very skeptic about what she was going to be told, but Jess sat her down with the rest of the girls. Rufus was on Ron's shoulder, as he gave Kim a nervous smile. "KP, you're probably wondering what's going on."

"Well yeah, you're in the girl's locker room and no one's trying to kick you out!" Kim said, nearly yelling at him.

"Hey, you don't decide where Phenex goes, and why is she get to have the piece I wanted!?" Bonnie said, glaring at Kim. "Only I should be living like a queen."

"Ron's name is Stoppable, not Phenex! Tell me what's going on!" Kim had demanded, and Ron interfered.

"Look, KP's new to what's going on, and we need to tell her." He looked at her before he took a deep breath, "Remember what happen yesterday, and what we talked about this morning?"

Kim was quite as she recalled the conversation clear as day before her thoughts went to her dream…only she was starting to believe it wasn't a dream. "It was real wasn't it?" she asked holding her chest where the shrapnel had stabbed her, "I really was stabbed yesterday."

Ron nodded with a grimaced as the other girls frowned not really hearing the story. Some were stunned at what happen to Kim and even Bonnie's scowl dropped slightly. Ron then said, "You were. KP I nearly lost you yesterday. I wished I had time to explain what I was giving you and give you the choice into what you are getting into."

"Getting into what?" Kim asked tired of them beating around the bush.

Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'll give you the run down version; there are three different fractions. They are the devil under the control of the original Lucifer and the other Satans, the fallen angels under the control off…actually I don't recall who they answered to back then and the angels of heaven under the rule of the big man himself."

Kim blinked, "I thought you were Jewish?"

Ron shrugged, "Technically I'm not. My mother was but I just say that so I would not stick out as much in religious issues. Besides have you ever seen me practice the Jewish faith?"

"You're bar mitzvah?"

"Faked," Ron stated.

"The fact you don't eat any form of bacon or ham. One reason you always want to go to Bruno Nachos."

Ron shrugged, "Never really got into a taste of it but the main reason we go is because it is awesome."

Monique cleared her throat, "back to the back story."

Ron looked sheepish, "Anyways the three faction were at war. I mean a serious war, making World War Two pale in comparison. It gotten so bad that the original Lucifer and other Satans died."

"The devils lost then I take?" Kim asked trying to see where this was going "So who won?"

"No one" Ron replied, "The death toll was so bad the factions call a cease fire that is still in effect to this day."

Kim waited as Ron then said, "The faction have been trying to keep from making another war while increasing their numbers once again. That is what happen to everyone here. I am born a devil and everyone in this room is a devil."

Kim gaped as all the girls around her now had black wings that reminded her of a bat. She looked at Ron who was smiling at her, "To save your life Kim, I made you into a devil as well."

She couldn't believe this. She saw the proof with her own eyes, yet didn't want to believe. It wasn't that she was an atheist, but it was hard to believe what she was seeing.

"This, this can't be real. There's no way I'm a damned soul going to hell just because..." She couldn't finish that statement since it would imply that she was dead or died, "This has to be a dream, a really bad dream, and then I'm going to wake up." Kim tried to reason, but Ron held her head, with her green eyes focused on his brown.

"KP, you're not going to Hell just for being turned into a devil. And the Underworld is the closest to Hell we'll get unless we're so evil that other Devils say we're atrocious." Ron said and Kim started to calm down.

"You know, you should really appreciate someone saving your life, especially since you're more of a devil already." Bonnie broke in the conversation and ruining a seemingly romantic moment for the two.

Kim turned to Bonnie with an angry dark look in her eyes. "And pray tell," Kim started through gritted teeth, "does that mean?"

Bonnie blinked never really seeing Kim this angry before but still she answered, "You give off some of the desires and sins that most devils do. Your desire to do everything yourself out of pride, discouraging others more for fear of what others say, just simple things that you overlook for either personal pride or a specific goal."

Kim looked stunned at her claim before she glowed and Ron had to get between the two of them before they could fight as both girls could cause a lot of damage to each other and around them, "Look I know the two of you have issues but starting now you two are on the same team so can you two try and get along."

"Umm Ron, you do recall they have been on the same team before and they still have not gotten along too well," Tara pointed out.

But both girls at least decided not to fight her and put their backs to the others and huffed. Kim then looked at Ron, "So we are all devils? Why all of us?"

Ron smiled, "Well I gotten to know everyone here, yes even Bonnie," he added this seeing her look, "it was the time got the money from Bruno Nachos and decided I should actually spend my new money freely for a change."

Kim raised a brow, "What does that mean?"

Ron looked sheepish, "Well my family is part of one of the main pillars in the Underworld. Basically we are somewhat a royal family. We are also very rich but my folks spend much time up here enjoying a peaceful life on earth and barely spend the family money. My full name is Ron Stoppable Phenex, of the House of Phenex."

To say Kim was surprise was an understatement but she was still impressed, "The name sounds a lot like…"

"Phoenix?" Ron asked, "Yeah our family is based off the legendary bird. We are not only attune to wind and fire but also we have a form of immortally."

"Immortally?" Kim echoed.

Ron nodded, "yeah I never really shown it outright on mission but any injury heals up almost instantly even fatal wounds. We are still weak to light magic and holy items and spells but it is hard to kill a Phenex. Not impossible but close enough."

Kim was stunned, never knowing this side of Ron. She knew he could handle himself, she would never would have brought him on her missions of she did not think so, but to be immortal… "So what about me, about all of us?"

Ron smiled, "Well you are now part of my peerage so you have the protection of the house of Phenex. Some devils use or see their peerage differently, some see them as slaves or servants and some see them as important people or friend. Heck the current Lucifer is married the queen of peerage." He saw the uncomfortable look on her face and added, "KP, you and everyone here are my friends. I would never make you guys do anything you can or don't want to do. Yeah I may give you all some order or jobs to complete but it is just the matter devils have to deal with and not anything bad."

Kim was glad that Ron wasn't going to force her to do anything unsavory or disreputable, but it was still a huge shock. Part of her didn't want to believe, but it was starting to be convincing, especially after she felt a shift in her own body and grew the same black as night bat wings as the rest of girls... Still, there was one thing that she needed to have explained.

"How did you turn me into a devil in the first place? Assuming that this still isn't some really vivid dream."

"Kim, why don't you want to believe?" Jess asked, giving a really good puppy dog pout, even better than Kim's.

"It's just hard to believe, so I'm not even sure what to believe."

"Oh, so it's just a case of shock." Crystal mentioned, and the girls agreed.

"I'll explain the details later, but for now you need some time to accept what's happened and get used to being a devil. We'll help you out as best as we can."

"IKIW (I know I will)." Monique added to Ron's statement, and most of the girls agreed.

"I'm not planning to help out any more than necessary. She's the 'great Kim Possible' who can do anything. She'll get used to it and start bossing us around like she's one of the Great Satans."

"Bonnie, just let it slide and be nice, please?" Ron asked, and Bonnie did soften a little.

"Come on, she's now truly one of us, and cheerleading devils should stick together." Liz added with approving nods from Hope and Marcella.

"Fine, I'll play nice for now, but I'm not letting her become a high class devil before me!" Bonnie relented before starting to head for the door, "And we still have cheer practice, so let's get going before Hell freezes over!"

Kim blinked as Bonnie slammed the door. Ron shook his head, "I never really got that saying. It is not like the underworld is all fire and brimstone. It looks like earth but more land mass and a purple sky."

Kim looked at him trying to picture this underworld he described. "What was Bonnie talking about?"

"Well different devil have different classes. They show your rank and skill, power and skill level. All the girl including you are low class devils. It makes sense as that is what reincarnated devil start out as. When a devil become a high class they are able to gain a peerage of their own."

Kim took the information over, "I guess that makes sense. So Bonnie wants to be a high class then for the peerage?"

Ron shrugged, "That and a few other reasons. But don't worry, we will teach everything you need to know about being a devil. I help all my friend out and you are no exception KP. Tomorrow I'll show you how you can become a high class devil in no time."

Kim blinked as Ron left the locker room. Her head was still reeling from all she had learn. Despite all of this she could not help but smile. _'Everyone seems so happy, can I really feel the same as a devil? But maybe, I can learn to enjoy it. Ron'll help me out for sure. And then I'll be the one to help him.'_

* * *

><p><em>So what do you all think? Is this good enough to continue or will it burn itself to embers. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Halloween everyone! Yes a second chapter since everyone seems to like the story so much. Like I said last chapter I wanted to post this story with the others but I'm glad I tested the waters first. Check out the other stories and tell us what you think.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Disclaimer; I do not know anything from Kim Possible nor High school DxD. I also do not own any of the Easter eggs from other series that may pop up. Can you spot any of them? :3

The Stoppable Phenex

_'This isn't what I was expecting.'_ Kim was honestly surprised at what she was doing at the moment. She was expecting something akin to either torturing the souls of the dead or tempting humans to sin. So she was pleasantly surprised to see that right now, being a Devil involved passing out fliers, the very same fliers that Monique showed her.

"So, this is what we do?" She asked as Ron was helping her out.

"This just part of KP. One of the ways you can become a High-Class Devil is to fulfill the desires of humans, we do represent the darkness and desire of humans. We stopped taking human sacrifice before I was born, kind of hard to get repeat business if we kill the clients." Ron said nonchalantly, and Kim stared at him for a little while.

"Wait, what about the value of human life?" Kim asked after getting out of it and passed out another flier.

"Well, when my dad works as an actuary, there's always a value on human life. You'd be surprised at how many people would sell their souls just to have what you and the girls have." Ron finished with his stack of fliers and waited on Kim to finish.

Kim still found it strange as she handed another flier out. With another in hand she took time to look at it before she says, "I found it hard to believe that it is so easy to summon a devil with a flier. I thought you would need a draw seal or ritual of some kind."

Ron gave a small laugh, "Yeah but the amount of people who knows how to make those today are far and few in-between. The fliers are made so someone can easily summon a devil. Plus it is easy to help keep track of client and how we do missions."

"Makes sense I guess," Kim mutters as she handed out her last flier. As they started to walk back Kim had a thought, "Do our missions around the world count as mission as devil?"

Ron shrugged, "I never did as it was your thing and it felt like I was intruding if I did. But if you want we can have those we help sigh contracts. But I would keep it quite from Bonnie though. While I am willing to help all of you getting to a higher class, I don't want any fighting between you girls and Bonnie might see it as cheating."

Kim looked at him, "How did you get Bonnie to even agree to become a devil in the first place?"

Ron smile and said, "That is more a story she should tell. You will have to ask her. Same for the other girls. I'm sure they won't mind telling you."

Kim thought about it but pushed it from her mind.

(Scene change)

Kim looked at the palm of her hand at the new seal Ron just placed there. The others all smiled as they gathered around ready to do the jobs they well be requested. "Now with my family's seal you can teleport to the one making the contract. They should be easy. You won't be doing anything you don't want to do. Should be no harder than missions."

Kim smiled as Bonnie grinned behind her. "Good luck Kim, try and keep yourself from being embarrassed."

Kim scowled as the seal under her formed as she was being called. She was lowered down and was gone. Kim found herself in a room inside someone's home. She turned to see a girl twelve or eleven standing there with a grin on her face. She was somewhat shorter than Kim with blond hair in two long pig tails. Her eyes went wide seeing her and cheered "I just called Kim Possible! This is better than the other devil girls I usually call."

Kim smiled seeing this is someone the girls helped a lot it seems, "No big, I just got started as a devil anyways. So what can I do for you?"

The girl grinned as she pointed to Kim, "if you're new then I won't beat around the bush; I want you to take my virginity."

….

….

….

"What?!" Kim asked started, not expecting this at all.

The girl sighed, "I am tired of being a virgin and the fact all my friends are either guys or not interesting in girls like I am. I want to lose my virginity to a nice hot girl. So shall we get started?"

(Scene change)

About two and a half hours later Kim returned and she did not look happy. The others were there and most gave her sympathetic looks. Bonnie however was grinning, "So how was Daphne?"

Kim glared at her, "You knew I would get a job like that didn't you?"

Bonnie shrugged, "Well Daphne is a regular to most of us girls and we have trouble dealing with her without doing anything drastic. So what did she want this time?"

Kim scowled, "to take her virginity."

The other girls winced and even Bonnie had trouble holding hers back "Yeah, she has been asking that for a while now. So did you….?"

Kim blinked and shouted, "NO! You think I would do something like that!?"

Bonnie laughed, "So what did you do to get her to sign the contract then?"

Kim sighed, "I went and taught her some cheer leading moves. Nothing out of her league but stuff to help her try for the school team next year. The only problem was trying to convince her to wear panties under the cheer skirt."

"Maybe she'll grow out of it...eventually." Marcella mentioned as none of them wanted to do THAT with a twelve year old. Just because they were devils didn't mean that they'd break laws just for a contract.

"Maybe, but the circle was a fast way to get there." Kim said as Monique entered the circle next.

"MT, see you ASAP." She said, as like Kim, she sank into the magic circle and disappeared. It was still something to get used.

_'I wonder, could apply magic with science to create something like this?'_ Kim thought as Tara served some tea to everyone.

"How about some tea? It could be a while, depending on the request." Tara offered, and Kim accepted the offer.

"Thanks Tara, I could sure use some." As Tara started to make the tea Kim looked around as some of the other girls were out on jobs but most were still several were sitting around talking. Kim knew the girls were all close but it still surprised her how they were all devils together in the same peerage. What more a peerage under Ron. Now that she thought about it, she did not really know anything about them with something this big hidden from her. Tara came over with the cup of hot tea. Kim smiled as she took the cup of tea. She blew it slightly before she took a sip. She beamed as she pulled the cup back, "This is pretty good Tara."

Tara grinned with pride, "Thanks, I been trying out different recipes for Ron and the others. I find that a cup of tea helps relax you after an annoying or difficult job or client."

Kim nodded and felt more relax after the job she just had to deal with. Kim glanced at Tara and asked, "Hey Tara, why did you join up with Ron?"

Tara giggled as she sat down next to Kim, "Well as you know I had a small crush on him since the incident at Camp Wannaweep. Well I actually got the courage to go up and talk to him. We talk and met up a few times, sometimes at Bruno Nachos and sometimes somewhere else. I always been fascinated with magic and that came up in one of our talks. Soon afterwards the talk on how he was a devil and able to use magic. I was excited and then he offered me a way to also be a devil and use magic as well. I said yes almost at once. So here I am and I learns many different spells."

Kim was quite as she took this in. "What kind of magic?"

Tara shrugged, "All kind of magic; attack defense, support and more. I found I am good at fire magic and wind magic as well as some healing spells. Maybe you should try and see what kind of magic you have."

Kim laughed, "I am not the magic type of girl. I doubt I can even do any."

Tara giggled again as if she knew something that Kim didn't. "Oh don't be like that. You never know until you go and give it a try. Maybe some time later Ron can help you see what kind of magic you can do or I can. I am one of the best spell casters here. Well Bonnie is good too but I doubt she would be willing to teach you much."

Kim raised a brow at the mention of Bonnie good at magic, "I find that hard to believe really."

Tara shrugged but said nothing else on the matter.

_'So Bonnie can use magic as well? That's new.'_ Kim thought as she waited for the rest to get back. Ron was still around, and it was very strange to see Bonnie, of all people, rubbing his shoulders for a bit, and it was annoying for some reason. Even more so since normally she was completely against Ron in every way normally. Now, Bonnie was looking like she was a subservient lover of some sort.

"Thanks for the shoulder rub Bonnie, but the next request is yours." Ron said as Tara handed a cup of tea to Ron, "This is good tea Tara." Tara smiled as Kim wondered what Ron did exactly beyond being a devil.

"Do you do this kind of stuff?" Kim asked as Ron finished a sip of tea with Rufus also getting a Naked Mole Rat sized portion.

"Yeah, but usually if I do it's the high-level stuff like breaking curses and such." As soon as Ron finished, Monique reappeared and looked tired.

"INC (I Need Coffee)." She said as Tara got another cup ready.

"Sorry, but would tea be fine?" Tara asked, and was met with a nod.

Kim moved over and Monique sat down next to her. The girl sat down and let of a sigh, "Man that was a pain to deal with."

"What happen?" Kim asked worried for her friend.

Monique frowns as she recalled what she had to deal with. "I got called by a fashion designer. Not a big one but someone making a name for themselves under a big company. I get called for jibs like that or make fashionable outfits for event or parties for people, so I usually have some designs ready to be used, added and modified. But TLJ also looked to get laid as well. But since I was not his type he was a RPITA." (Rude Pain in the Ass)

"TLJ?" Kim could not help but ask as she could not figure out the saying for that one.

"That Lolicon jerk," Monique stated getting Kim to frown.

Ron walked up to them as he was frowning. He left shortly before Monique came back and Kim frowned seeing the look on his face.

(Scene change)

"So what is a rouge devil?" Kim asked as they entered the graveyard.

It was the dead of night and yet Kim could see just as clear as the day. She was with Ron as well as some of the other girls including Tara, Monique, Hope, Marcella and Liz. Ron had told her that he receive a mission from one of the higher devils in the underworld about a rouge devil and they were had to take care of it tonight.

Ron answered her as he looked around, "A rouge devil is a devil that was once part of a peerage. But they turn mad and killed their master. Most of them become mindless beast that are more like rapid dogs. The pair we are looking for have been digging up bodies at night and eating them as well as any unlucky night time visitors. We have to find them and put them down."

Kim scowled at the idea of what these devils were doing. She did not like how they would be force to kill them but she understood why. Kim looked at the group, "Do you think this will be enough?"

Ron smiled, "Actually I think we would have too many but better to be safe than sorry. Plus this lets me teach you about the evil piece system."

"Evil piece system?" Kim echoed.

Monique grinned, "Yeah girl, the EPS is what made all of us devil. It is CYAB." (Crazy yet a blast)

Kim raised a brow before Ron said, "A high class devil is given the pieces when they are ready to gain their peerage. They are all based on the chest board. I became a king of sort and the rest took the other pieces. Each piece has a unique ability that enhances the body of the person we use them on."

"What is that?" a harsh whisper was heard.

"Is it someone new?" another voice said.

"Smells like fresh blood."

The others turned to the large best appearing through the thin fog. One was hunched over with his hands replaced by two single hook like claws. He face was stretched and his teeth were long and needle like. The second was slightly taller with a bit less balk. He has long scooped claws and had a large curve horn on his back over his head. Both gazed at them as one drooled slightly.

"Yes, fresh blood of virgins I think. Shame there is a man among them, they never taste as good as young women." The bulkier of the two said, causing Ron to visibly show anger.

"Let's go!" He said as the girls suddenly moved into combat stances, ready to fight to the death if needed.

Monique grinned as she pulled out two small staff like ends. With a flick of her wrist the metal unfolded and extended until two blades were formed. Ron then turned to Kim, "Remember how I said the pieces had their own abilities? Watch this."

"DBN," (Don't Blink Now) Monique said before she was a blur. Kim was stunned before her attention turned to the bulker devil. He was screaming in pain as two slash marks appeared on his chest. Blood leaked out as Monique appeared on the other side of him with blades out stretched as she had cut him. She frowned, "I didn't get very deep. TMF," (Too much fat)

"You bitch!" the devil screamed as he swung at her but she was gone again as he was cut on the arm.

Kim blinked as Ron explained, "Monique has the knight piece. It makes the devil super-fast. Most devils add weapons to make them even more deadly." Ron turned to Hope, Marcella and Liz, "Okay I give you girl's permission to promote."

They all grinned as Hope and Marcella cried out together, "Promotion: Rook."

Ron said to Kim as both girl moved forward as the other devil charged at them, "By themselves pawns don't get a power boost but are able to temporary gain the powers of other pieces with my permission or in enemy territory. They can only change to what their bodies can handle but they trained to handle the rook at least."

Kim watched, seeing what her friends can do as they were very confident. The devil went to slam both its arms down on each of them. A dust cloud formed on the impact but when it cleared both girls were fine. In fact, to Kim's amazement, both girls had a single hand raised and was holding a claw back with ease. Kim had her mouth open seeing the strange sight of a beast many time their size being overpowered by two small girls. Ron chuckled seeing her face, "Rooks are tank like pieces that gain monstrous strength and endurance."

The girls grinned as they pushed back and sent the devil flying onto the other which was still trying to hit Monique. They landed in a heap as Liz cried, "Promotion: Bishop," she then turned to Tara, "Ready Tara?"

"Ready Liz." Tara said as they readied their magic.

"Bishops are basically the mages. They support the group by casting spells, most women in Devil society use magic to fight, or just to look good." Ron explained as Tara used a wind spell to power up Liz's fire magic, scorching the two devils in agony. It was unsettling, but it just made them mad. That's when Ron jumped in and showed his wings to Kim for the first time.

_'So...beautiful' _Kim thought as she saw the brilliant gold and fire red of the bird-like wings. He flew above the two devils and unleashed a powerful series of lances made from fire, ending the lives of the strays before they could retaliate.

"KP, do you know what piece you are?" Ron asked as he flapped his wings and floated down.

Kim looked up at him, taking in the beautiful sight before she focused on his question. "Not really. I mean I feel stronger and I noticed I could move a bit faster but you said that those are powers from a rook and kni…" she stopped as she recalled something Bonnie had said when she found out she was a devil.

'_Only I should be living like a queen.'_

Kim turned to Ron who smiled at her. "Like any chess board the queen is the most powerful piece. The same is said for a peerage. They have the powers from the rooks, knights and bishops but can be trained to an even greater degree. You Kim are my queen."

Kim was stunned; when she was told she was a devil and even now with the powers and values of the evil pieces she never expected Ron to make her a powerful piece. "Ron…I…"

Ron held a hand up, "Don't worry about it. I was always planning on making you my queen when I thought of introducing you to the devil lifestyle. I may have been force to use it sooner and without your consent but I don't regret it for a movement."

Kim was quite before she pulled Ron into a hug after he landed and his wings vanished. Ron held her with a smile knowing she needed this. The other girls smiled at the moment as they stood off to the side, happy for the pair. Tara giggled softly as she had a thought, _'Maybe Kim will see the great man we all gotten to see. If she is able to adapt to being a devil so well she might also try and be with him like everyone else does. I'm sure she won't mind sharing him with all of us.'_

(Scene change)

It was a delightful dinner when Ron got home later that night. As they ate Ron's father asked, "So did everything go okay with dealing with those rouges?"

Ron nodded "yeah they weren't nothing to write home about but at least Kim is learning about the evil pieces."

His father nodded, "Good, I'm glad she's adjusting well. How did she do for her first day as a devil?"

Ron shrugged, "She did alright, she only did one request cause we got the rouges to deal with and her first job was a success even if the original job was something none of the girls are willing to do and for good reason."

Both parents frowned as they have heard about some of the jobs Daphne gave to the other girls when she made a wish. Ron's mother then asked, "How are the other girls doing?"

Ron thought it over, "Most are doing fine, Tara is waiting for her maid's outfit back so she can wear it again and Bonnie has some issues with her sisters again. And Yori is training but she says she is doing well."

Both parents nodded glad everything was going good for the group. "So you have two rooks left and a few pawns" his father stated getting onto a different subject. "Soon you will have a full peerage and at such a young age. Any ideas who you would want to have?"

Ron thought about it and admitted, "I have an idea for one but she might not be easy to convince."

The talk went to different matters as Ron thought of both Kim and the one strong fighter he had in mind to become a member of his peerage.

_So what do you all think? Is this good enough to continue or will it burn itself to embers. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone hope you all are having a good holiday. A surprise update for everyone cause today is my birthday and I wanted to get this and another story up to celebrate. Hope you all enjoy and happy holidays to everyone.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Disclaimer; I do not know anything from Kim Possible nor High school DxD. I also do not own any of the Easter eggs from other series that may pop up. Can you spot any of them? :3

The Stoppable Phenex

Kim calmed herself as she stood in her stance. All around her, her opponents all got ready to fight. Kim looked from one girl to another wondering which one would make the first move. Bonnie was the first to charge as she pulled her hand back as if she was holding a javelin. To Kim's surprise one did appear made of lightening before Bonnie threw it at Kim. Kim shifted her body as the lightening shot past her. All around her shouts were heard, "Promotion: Knight/Rook/Bishop!"

Kim ducked and caught the leg of Jessica as she did a spinning kick to Kim's head. Kim spun around still holding Jessica and threw the girl at a charging Crystal. The pair tumbled to the ground as Hope jumped over them and flipped in the air before landed a powerful axe kick on Kim. Kim raised an arm and blocked the kick, causing a shock wave to pulse from them and the ground cracked under them but Kim did not falter. Kim pushed her arm back and Hope flipped herself in the air and landed before Kim. The pair threw a punch at each other and once again caused a shock wave but Hope gritted her teeth while Kim was focus. Bonnie and Liz attacked from behind with a fire and lightening spell. Kim sensed them coming and pulled back her fist and grabbed Hope by her wrist. Kim moved low, pulling Hope with her and tossed the girl at her friends, just under the flying spells which Kim jumped away to avoid.

As Kim landed Marcella was on Kim with her new speed and landed a punch onto Kim's face. Her head turned slightly and her skin was moved from the hit but overall she did not move otherwise. Kim turned her eyes to Marcella's stunned face before the girl caught a palm strike to the chest and was sent flying back.

On the sidelines Monique whistled, "Girl is BWAS," (Barely working a sweat)

Tara nodded as she held a cup of tea for Ron who was watching, "Well Kim is a queen."

Monique shook her head, "Yeah but she has not really trained in her new powers. The other girls may be pawns but they all promoted and now all the other pieces. They also had more training as devils and their abilities and yet KP is still MTLLT." (Making them look like Toddles)

Ron took the tea kept watching, "You forget Mo, KP has more training and experience fighting against the odds. She takes on guys three times her size and still knocked them out. Even before a devil Kim was stronger than she looks and for her weight and size." As he took a sip he noticed the look Monique gave him, "Kim usually at the top of the cheerleading pyramid, and you have to be one of the lightest girls to even be up there for everyone to hold."

Tara nodded, "Yep, even before we became devils we have no trouble holding Kim at the top. She was one of the lightest even with all her lean muscles."

Ron nodded and petted her head as she sat next to him. Tara smiled and purred in content. It did not help the image with Tara now wearing a small French maid outfit with a head band that looked like cat ears and a tail peeking out of the skirt. Ron went on, "Even all of this before she became my queen. She may not know any magic spells yet but she has her fighting skill before becoming a devil. Now that she is a devil and a queen she has to train to know her limits. This is just as much of training for her as it is for the rest of the squad."

That made sense to Monique. If Kim did not know her limits, then how would she surpass them and become a high class devil? Ron watched as the girls kept up the sparring, throwing punches and spells. Kim kept dodging, but the girls were getting better at timing and teamwork.

"Still, she is doing PDG (Pretty Damn Good) for going against the entire squad." Monique added as Bonnie was kicked in the stomach and Liz was placed in a submission hold.

"I agree, but I usually work with Bonnie on spells, and Liz doesn't quite have the power in hers. I think it's because she's promoted herself to Bishop while I am one?" Tara pondered, but Ron received a text message on his phone from his father.

"STOP THE SPAR!" Ron shouted and got everyone to stop in mid charge/strike. It was almost funny, since it almost degraded to an all-out brawl with Kim in the middle holding Bonnie over her head and blocked a hit from Hope. Ron had the attention of the girls, "Go home, pack your bags, and get some rest because we are going to Japan! Don't forget a reference book for Katakana, and leave your speaking books behind."

(Scene Change)

Rias Gremory, next heiress of the Gremory house looked at her opponent. The petite girl with short dark hair and glasses was none other than her friend and rival Sona Sitri, heiress of the house of Sitri.

"So, did you hear the news?" Rias asked as she made small talk while planning her move on the chess board.

"I have. It seems our mutual friend Ronald Phenex is coming here to Kuoh Academy for a short while." Sona said with a very neutral look, but there was a gleam of happiness in her eyes, as she had not seen the second youngest of the Phenex household in quite some time.

Rias smiled thinking of her friend, "it seems surprising but I can't say I can complain. When will he be here?"

Sona adjusted her glasses and said what she recalled reading from the message she gotten, "he should be here sometime tomorrow. But he won't be coming alone. From the number of other students transferring in I say he is bringing his peerage as well."

Rias said nothing as she moved her piece. She knew her friend was working on his peerage in America and wondered what kind of peerage he would have. She knew he was nothing like his cousin Riser but she still could not help but wonder. Sona noticed the look on her face and added, "He nearly has a complete peerage from the number of students coming with him. One of them caught my attention though." Seeing that she had her friend's attention she moved her next piece and said, "One Kim Possible is coming to the academy as well."

Rias blinked recognizing the name at once. "The Kim Possible that Ron partners up with all the time to save the world?" she smiled, "I guess he made her a devil at the beginning of their adventures. No wonder they are able to do remarkable things." She moved one piece and said cheekily, "Check."

Sona blinked and looked at the board before she scowled.

(Scene change)

"So we can understand any language?" Kim asked as they started to depart from the plane after they arrived in Japan.

Ron nodded, "Yea devil are able to understand any spoken language as if it was plain English. You can talk to two different guys with two vastly different languages and able to understand both of them with ease even if they cannot understand each other. You can also have them understand you even if you never spoke that language before."

Kim thought it over and still found it amazing. _'This will help us on our missions when out of the US.'_

Ron now grinned as he waved at someone waiting for them near the gate. "Yori, I'm glad you can make it."

"It is my honor to greet you Stoppable-san." Yori said, but threw the group off in curiosity.

"Uh, Ron who is this?" Kim being the first to ask about this Japanese beauty.

"Oh, you girls hadn't met yet. Yori's my second Knight. Yori, this is the rest of my peerage of friends." Ron said as Yori made a polite bow to the group.

"It is an honor, my name is Yori, Knight of Ron Stoppable Phenex." Kim bowed politely as well.

"I'm Kim Possible, Ron's best friend and Queen." Kim introduced herself. Bonnie was a little jealous for not knowing about her, but introduced herself all the same, "Bonnie Rockwaller, Bishop."

"I'm Tara, and I'm also Ron's Bishop." Tara said, and gained more respect from Yori then Bonnie's curt introduction.

"I'm Liz, Ron's pawn." Liz was unsure of what to make of Yori, but she seemed friendly enough.

"My name's Hope, and this Marcella." Hope started off.

"We're both Pawns." Marcella finished, and wondered if they now had a new friend to hang with.

"Nice to meet another member of the pack," Jessica said with a grin, "I'm Jessica and I'm also a pawn."

Crystal smiled and waved "Hey, I'm Crystal and I'm Ron the last of the current pawns."

"Nice to meet AFK (A Fellow Knight). My name's Monique, and I think we'll get along fine." Monique finished up. After all, they still had to reach Kuoh Academy after all.

Yori bowed once again before she led the way for them. They found a long limo waiting for them as Yori open the door, "Phenex-sama has gotten this small ride for use to travel to Kuoh Academy. Our bags will be taken ahead so we do not have to worry."

Bonnie grinned as she gotten in with everyone after her. They all sat comfortably while Ron leaded back relax with Yori on one side of him and Kim on the other. Kim looked over and asked, "So Yori how did you meet Ron?"

Yori smiled, "I meet Stoppable-san when he went on that exchange trip. I trained at the school he attended and we became friends. After helping us with Monkey Fist he talked about his abilities of a devil and offered me a place. I honorably accepted."

Kim looked at Ron, "how come you never said anything about Monkey Fist?"

Ron shrugged, "The school is sort of a secret and I was not allowed to even speak about it. They may not know of me being a devil but they were respectful enough for me to agree."

Kim frowned wondering how much of Ron's life that she didn't know. Up near the front Tara and Crystal gasped causing the others to look out the window and saw the school. It was breath taking with its large and fancy looking main building and several other buildings around it. The limo stopped and they all got out, getting everyone's attention. As they followed Ron to the main building they could hear the whispers all around them, "Who are they?"

"Oh did you see that one girl, she's hot."

"Check out the size of that girl."

"The boy in front seems really cute."

Kim looked around before one girl gave a squeal, "hey that's Kim Possible!"

More whispers and cries were heard all around them, "Ohh is it really her?"

"She's so hot."

"Oh the guy is Ron Stoppable,"

"He looks even cuter in person."

"Do you think either one of them will sign my plushies?"

"I wonder if he is dating any of the girls with him."

"If they are dating, maybe they won't mind us joining in."

"Do you think that Kim is into girls?"

Kim raised a brow at that last comment before she turned to Ron, "Well the students seem…lively."

Ron chuckled as they entered the building and the students all still talked excitedly around them. They walked until they found the room for the student council. Ron open the door and smiled seeing his two old friend sitting behind or in Rias's case leaning on the desk. A few other students were around them but the two girls by the desk smiled brightly. "Ron!" Rias cried as she went up and hugged him.

Ron laughed and hugged her back getting raised brows from his peerage. They pulled apart as Ron said, "girls, this is Rias Gremory, one of my oldest friends. The one at the desk is Sona Sitri, the president of the student council."

Rias smiled at them, "Nice to meet all of you."

Sona nodded, "likewise, I was surprise when I was told you and your peerage was going to be transferred here. But I don't actually mind for once."

The only boy frowned slightly at Sona's words before he recovered and moved forward. He took Kim's hand and kissed it smoothly, "it is an honor to meet someone as famous in the human world as you Miss Possible. Hearing of you and your friend on the news seems incredible. Seeing you as a devil now though shows your skill indeed."

Kim raised a brow but took her hand back, "Nice to meet you but I have only been a devil for about three weeks now."

The boy blinked before he cried, "Huh!? But you have been going around the world for years now. You couldn't be just a devil recently."

Kim frowned not liking how he thought that she could not do what she does without being a devil. "Believe me I only been a devil for three weeks now. My missions had nothing to do with me being a devil."

"She's telling the truth. I was planning to ask her to join the peerage, but I was forced to rush it." Ron said, getting confused looks from the group.

"What Ron means he reincarnated me to save my life. I'm still learning the ropes of Devil hood." Kim explained getting some sympathetic looks.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I have two people in my peerage that had died or were on the brink of death." Rias said as Ron decided to change topics.

"Okay, how about we take a tour of the school to get the lay of the land, and maybe bake some cookies." Rias smiled at Ron's statement and volunteered to show them around.

Rias led with Ron next to her as she showed them the different types of classrooms and the different halls where clubs were held. As they walked outside they say several sport teams doing their routine and Bonnie asked, "Is there a cheerleading squad here?"

Rias blinked before she tapped her chin in thought, "Now that I think about it I don't think we do."

Kim noticed Bonnie's look and nodded, "Alright I'll get everything started so we can have a squad going. But I will also have to hold tryouts for other girls that want to join."

Bonnie frowned at the last part but agreed seeing Kim was not going to back down from that. Rias then led them to an older building from how it looked but was kept in very good shape. "And this is the old school building. However now it is used as the club house for the Occult Research Club, which I am in charge of."

Bonnie raised a brow, "One club gets a whole building? I'm impress."

Rias giggled, "Well the club is a front for my peerage and I to handle our devil duties. She open the door for them, "come inside and I shall introduce you all to them."

They walked down the hall and into a sitting area with several couches and four people inside. The one brown hair boy looked their way and got a big grin on his face seeing all the girls. He moved closer as he cried, "Yes, more girls are joining us! So many different figures and wonderful faces. Buchou thank you for helping me achieve-"

His praise was short live as he move over close to Jessica which noticed something and scratched his face with her hand, leaving five fine red lines. The boy cried out in pain holding his face and staggered slightly. "Jessica!" Kim shouted stunned at what she just did.

Said girl shrugged, "What? He was being a pervert."

Marcella knew that Jessica would not lie about something like that and how she would have notice so she had no problem lashing out to the staggering boy and manage to kick him right between the legs. He froze in shock and pain before he gave a silent scream and fell to his knees and slumped over. Unfortunately for him he fell right by Bonnie who did not seem to enjoy being near the pervert, "get lost!" she cried as she shocked him with a bit of lightening. He cried out before he fell on the ground by the couch all black and smoking.

Kim looked at the three girls open mouth, "guys! Isn't that a bit much!?"

The one girl came closer holding her face with a blush, "Oh no he should get more. Oh more wonderful pain and punishment."

If the words themselves did not creep out the group it was the look on her face with the blush, the slightly movements and rubbing of her thighs that made the group back up a step.

"You haven't changed a bit Akeno. Still the semi-evil sadist as usual." Ron said also stepping back with the rest of the girls, except Tara who was smiling sweetly and yet had a twinkle in her eyes.

"Ara, ara, you still remember those fun days." Akeno mentioned as the girls were confused, as well as the boy.

"Akeno Himejima everyone, I know her from childhood hanging out with Rias, and she's a major sadist." Ron mentioned, as the youngest of the group came up next to Ron.

"Good to see you. Cats rule." She said before getting to her place on the couch.

"What did you say!?" Jess said, and was obviously growling out loud. Ron patted her head and calmed her down.

"Don't worry about Koneko, she's a cat person."

"So, who's the pretty boy and the perv?" Liz asked, after Ron mentioned Koneko.

"Kiba Yuuto is my Knight, and the one you generally pounded was my only pawn, Issei Hyoudou." Rias mentioned and the girls sent a glare in his direction.

Ron could not help but chuckle at the poor pawn but he did bring this upon himself.

(Scene change)

Kim sat next to Ron who was playing a game of chess with Rias. The last few days were going smoothly since they arrived. The classes were a bit to get use to as you did not change classrooms for different subjects and having to write everything in Japanese but the girls were able to handle it in strides. Yori also adjusted well to the school life as she confided in her (being Ron's best friend and the queen in the peerage) that she was not use to the life of a regular school girl with how her old school and home was. But she ninja girl shows she was adaptable and now got along with many students even if she had an awkward moment every now and again. The girls had also gotten permission from the student council to let them start a cheerleading team and already hanged some fliers so students interesting may try out. Kim had herself as the captain judging as well as Bonnie who while a pain had good judgment on skill even if Kim had to make her fair and Sona told them she and her queen would also be sitting and judging as a third un-bias party and to make it fair to other students. They already had other students interested inclining some of Rias's and Sona's peerage members and even more students.

Kim listened as Rias told them of some trouble Issei had last night on a request. "Stray priest?" Kim asked hearing the term for the teen Issei faced, "is that like a rouge devil?"

Rias smiled slightly at the analogy and figured the priest from last night would be insulted by Kim, "In a way even if they would be insulted by the comparison. But yes they are priest that went against the church in their methods when dealing with devils and other faction that are too extreme. This one has a real problem with devils and had no restraint in torturing and killing the client. Although Issei is having a harder issue with that nun there."

Kim and Ron raised a brow, "Nun?"

Rias nodded, "yes there was a nun there and Issei was defending her as the stray priest had ripped her outfit in some form of argument. She seems very scared and Issei wanted her to come with us when we were forced to leave."

Kim frowned slightly, "Did you leave her behind?"

Rias nodded although she looked slightly ashamed in the fact, "yes, my magic seal could only teleport members of my peerage and with the fallen angels coming I did not have time to make a seal that can let her travel with us. I already told him he might be able to see this nun and now he is all depressed about it."

Kim frowned thinking. She didn't think she had the heart to abandon anyone when they need help and she could only imagine what Issei may be feeling right about now. She glanced at Ron who noticed and smiled at her. Kim then got up and left the room hoping to find Issei and help him in his time of need.

"Sorry Rias, but I'm going to cut this game short." Ron said excusing himself as Rias looked at him.

"Where are you going?" She asked as Ron headed towards the door.

"I always get my friends back, and this isn't any different. So, I'll probably do something stupid, nothing new." Ron said, surprising Kim, Rias, and the rest of Rias' peerage.

"Ron, thanks." Kim and Ron rushed to find Issei.

"No problem KP. I know you like helping people." Ron kept rushing with Kim. They had a limited amount of time to find Issei and this nun.

(Scene change)

The pair were looking for close to two hours now and finally found a lead to Issei. First he was not at any of the places he been seen before and was not at home. Then with the help of Rufus they were able to find a trail to several places such as several stores, a burger joint, an arcade and now heading to the park. Several people have seen him but they also mention that he was with a girl. Both devils wondered if this was the same girl he was worried about before.

They did find Issei but he was alone on the ground, slightly injured and gritting his teeth as he struggled to keep the tears from falling. Kim and Ron ran to him and helped him up "Issei, what wrong?" Kim asked.

"They took her," he said and Ron knew the tears and grit teeth was not from pain, at least not physical pain.

"What," Kim asked figuring who he meant, "Who took her?"

Issei was shaking, "the fallen angel came and…I could not protect Asia."

Kim frowned as she looked around hoping to see a clue to where they might have gone but all there was around them was a slightly singed stuff toy. Issei then said "She, she gave herself up. She willingly let herself be taken, so that I would not get hurt."

Ron and Kim felt terrible that they were too late to help but knew Issei was feeling worst. Kim grabbed his shoulders to get him to look at her, "Hey calm down Issei. It's not over yet. We can still save her. Let's head back and think of a plan before charging their base."

Issei looked at Kim stunned before he nodded.

(Scene change)

"No, I forbid it." Rias stated looking at a stunned Issei.

The two peerages were in the clubhouse with Issei standing before Rias asking her for help. "But we need to save her." Issei pleaded with his king.

Kim stood to the side stunned at Rias. She gotten use to the girl since her time here and thought she was someone she could respect but here she was talking down to Issei and denying him the chance to help his friend. She watched as the two argued before Rias slapped Issei across the face when he said he would go save her even if he has to become a rouge devil.

Kim has shaking with contained rage with clenched fist to try and keep herself steady, "So that's it?" she questioned aloud getting everyone's attention. "We simply stay here and forget about her?"

Rias sighed, "I'm afraid we have to. The church where the fallen angels are staying is enemy territory. Holy ground can weaken a devil and charging there is dangerous. Not to mention the fallen angels there and stray priest with light weapons. Light is poison to us and we would only be going to our deaths." She took a step towards Kim and said, "I can understand why Issei is upset but why are you Kim? Why do you want to save her?"

"Because she is innocent!" she cried shouting at Rias getting shock looks from the group, "She does not deserve to die or whatever faith they have for her when we can do something."

Rias narrowed her eyes, "to go would equal death. Worst then death if the priest get their hands on you. You would risk this for a girl you never even laid eyes on before?"

"Yes!" Kim's reply stunned even Rias. "Yes I would because that is what I do. I help people when they have on one else to turn too."

Rias recovered and huffed, "I would have thought when you became a devil you would have a change in mindset. You're simply being-"

**SLAP!**

Kim moved forward and slapped one right across Rias's face, her head lowered and her hair covering her eyes, "You think I changed who I am, just because I'm a devil now?" she asked lowly. She raised her head and Rias saw a fire in her eyes, "Becoming a devil has changed nothing for me. I risk my life to help others every god damn day and don't think that becoming a devil will chance anything."

"You are being stupid!" Rias shouted holding her red cheek.

"If being smart means I have to stay hiding and let some innocent girl die when I can do something then let me be the dumbest girl in the world!"

And with that Kim turned and headed for the door. Rias recovered from Kim's reply and shouted, "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?"

Rias gritted her teeth, "If you go then you will die!"

Kim looked back at her with the same fire in her eyes, "You act like I'm afraid of death."

Rias could do nothing as Kim left the room before Issei finally made up his mind and ran after her. Rias collapsed in the chair and sighed before looking at Ron. "You have the most stubborn queen I've met."

"Yeah, but she isn't the only stubborn one." Ron said before looking towards his peerage, "Girls, you can stay here if you want." He then started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going!?" Rias asked as Ron opened the door.

"I'm going to watch KP's back. I'd do the same for you and the others." Ron said as he exited.

"It seems Ron hasn't changed since we were kids. What do you want to do?" Akeno asked, but before Rias could answer, Tara started towards the door.

"So, who else is coming with me?" She asked as more of the Stoppable/Phenex peerage also headed for the door.

"The prey's out there, and the pack's going for a hunt. I'm in!"

Yori smiled as she followed, "It will be our honor to assist in this rescue."

Rias watched stunned as more and more of Ron's peerage left the room. Rias then asked, "Do you think I will ever have a peerage like that?"

Said peerage looked at her, "like what?" Akeno asked.

"They have some much trust in each other," Rias explained. "They all know the risk and yet they follow Kim and Ron willingly into a battle when not ordered to at all because they want to and trust them. Do you think I will have a peerage like that?"

Her three friends all smiled at her fondly, "I think you already do Buchou." Kiba stated before he turned as walked out the door with Koneko behind him. Akeno looked at Rias with a smile who smiled back knowing what to do.

(Scene change)

Outside the abandon church the two groups stood ready. "So what's the plan KP?" Tara asked seeing as she and Ron had the most experience breaking into villains' lairs.

"They will have her in the inner most sanctum so we need to get there. We are pressed for time to save Asia and no easy way to sneak into the sanctum so we will be using the front door."

"So shall we knock?" Kiba asked.

Koneko walked forward to the door and pulled back her small fist. She punched the door and sent it flying inside, "knock knock," she stated.

Jessica scoffed, "Show off."

Koneko turned her head at her and said "Cats rules."

Before Jessica could retort Kim lead the way inside. The room was large but slightly damage with a single teen standing at the altar. He had a wind toothy grin as he said, "Well well, a ton of shitty devils come to crash the party."

Bonnie scoffed with a hand on her hip, "Will we have to deal with this loser? He looks like someone threw him off a truck at the side of the road."

Freed laughed, "Well don't you shitty devil have a mouth. I will enjoy putting it to work when I Ahh!" he had to jump to the side to avoid Ron's flame spear.

He looked upset at Freed but Kim said, "We don't have time for this let's go."

Freed frowned, "As much as I would love to take all of you one myself I cannot let any of you get by." He snapped his fingers and a hidden door open and a large number of priest came out, each holding a lightslaber like sword made of light. Freed grew his gun and grinned, "Now let's party!"

"Great, we have to deal with Holy Swords. Let's get this over with." Bonnie said, making a katana of lightning as Kim gaped her mouth open.

"That's a holy sword? Did the church rip Star Wars?" Kim was completely surprised when the stray priests started their attack. The closest swiped at Kim, but she dodged and tripped the guy while Ron and Tara created swords of fire to defend themselves while Monique and Yori rushed forward, Monique stealing a sword.

Some of the priest were stunned at how she was able to use the sword with ease as she defeated the three around her with ease. "They are not THS (true holy swords) KP," Monique said as she blocked another priest, "They are simply light swords that are MP (Mass produced) by the church. They are not as strong as THS but they still hurt like a SOB."

Kim narrowed her eyes as she ducked under a swing from a priest and lodged her fist into his stomach. He spat up slightly before he was sent flying. Kim was surrounded again but Kim was ready for them. She slipped so she was standing on her hands but she then spun around with her legs out as she kicked all around her and cleared the edged for her.

All around the church cried were called from the girls and Issei, "Promotion: Knight/Bishop/Rook!"

Issei felt his speed improve as he dashed forward and rammed his shoulder into a priest and knocked him down. Koneko stood next to Crystal as both of them had a pier over their heads and launched them at the priest. They cried out as the dove for cover as the large wooden benches slammed into the ground. However as they got up they found Kiba and Hope coming at them as they used the piers as cover and slashed at them. Marcella stood by Crystal as she was sent into the air by said girl. Marcella flipped forward and did an axe kick on the ground near some priest and cause the ground to shale and crack, taking the men off balance for the others to take down.

Freed growled annoyed as she sliced a bench thrown at him. "Is that all you got you shitty devils!?" he then pulled a gun and fired it.

Kim saw the bullet made of light sped pass her and straight for Koneko. Before Kim could give a cry of warning the bullet hit her forehead but the bullet bounced off. Kim was stunned even if she was forced to snap out of it to defend herself from another attacking priest. Freed was not much better as he growled, "Stupid Gun! Why are you not working!?"

Kim had enough of his attitude she so took one of the defeated priest around her and the body at Freed, knocking the boy over. While she looked around and saw they were winning and driving the priest back they still needed to save Asia, "Girls can you handle things from here?"

Tara appeared next to her and sent another priest flying with a wind spell and said, "We got this Kim, go help the girl."

Kim nodded and cried out, "Ron, Issei let's press on!"

Freed got up and aimed his gun at Kim, "You shitty devils are going nowhere!"

He fired three times and Kim raised her arms to block her face. She felt the bullets hit her arms and while they stung slightly they did not cause any damage. Freed was not happy, "Why is this shitty gun being stupid!?"

"Maybe it's not the gun, but the shitty excuse for a priest?" Jessica said with a predatory smirk looking at Freed. She knew the guy was insane, and she was already in huntress mode, "But that isn't going to matter, since now I'll show everyone why dogs rule!"

She then went through a transformation. Fur started to grow on her body on the legs, arms, and part of her face, her human ears were replaced with a pair of blonde wolf ears, her canines became sharp fangs, her nails lengthened to claws, and finished off by growing a wolf tail. This was the true face of Jessica, the werewolf.

"Shitty devil is a bitch in heat huh?" Freed asked sarcastically as he aimed his gun. The light bullet fired just missed her, as she turned her head slightly so it only took a few strands of hair.

"My turn," Jess started as she rushed towards the stray priest on all fours with magic charging into her claws.

Freed fired his gun as she moved to the sides with ease with her speed. Her promotion was perfect for the move she was about to perform. It was not the knight, she true form already given her the speed she needs. It was not the rook, the strength and defense was not the issue here. No her promotion was that of the bishop, her magic going straight to her claws which glowed with a yellow light. She jumped into the air at Freed with her right hand pulled back as she howled, "STRIKE LASER CLAW!"

Freed swung his light sword and intercepted the attack. They struggled before there was the sound of something shattering and the sword snapped into pieces. Freed had a stun look on his face before he was slashed crossed the chest by Jess before the blow sent him flying.

Kim, Ron and Issei were on the move as they ran pass the group fighting till they found the wall which had the door hidden to where the others were. Kim pulled back her fist and punched the door which shattered under the pressure and they kept going without pause. In the inner sanctum they found a fallen angle wearing a form or bondage like cloth with was more leather straps covering her large bust. Asia was tied to the large cross on the wall behind her with magic glowing around them. The fallen angel turned to them with a dark smirk on her face, "So you actually made it Issei."

Issei growled, "Raynare."

Raynare laughed at him, "Oh I never expected you to actually have the balls to come here but you surprise me again. With your two friends here it still will not be enough."

The magic around Asia glowed as she had tears in her eyes, "Issei!" she cried.

Kim and Ron sprang into action with their roles down to an art. Ron formed a spear of flames and threw it at Raynare. The fallen angel formed her own spear of light and the two met in the air and canceled each other out. While Raynare's attention was on Ron, she did not noticed Kim speeding by at top speed until she was already pass her. She tried to turn but Ron stopped her with another flame attack. Kim jumped up and manage to grab onto the large cross Asia was on. She gritted her teeth at the pain in her hands but she ignored it and pulled at the binds holding Asia. They snapped and once Kim had a hold of Asia Kim pushed away from the wall and flew over to Ron. Raynare stared in disbelief at that just happen before she screamed in fury, "You stupid bitch! Give that girl back to me!"

Kim scoffed holding Asia bridal style, "I think not."

"Asia!" Issei cried seeing her.

The girl was crying as she held Kim but looked at Issei, "Issei, you really came."

Raynare growled as a new light spear formed but a voice stopped, "Well Raynare it seems your idea had hit a wall."

Raynare turned to see two new figures stepping out of the shadows. One was very large and had a body builder built to him similar to Hego. He had curly hair and a strong square chin and was wearing a tight spandex uniform that reminded Kim and Ron of a henchmen. The second was small a bit leaner than his partner but still had some muscles to his shoulders and arms. He had short hair and a thin mustache and dressed like an old fashion hunter. Raynare stared at the two surprise "Gaston? Clayton? Why are you here?"

The smaller man spoke this time with a frown, "We are seeing your progress so far and I must say we are disappointed. We agreed to help you with your plan as it showed ambition and that you had what it take to evolve further but it seem we had our hopes too high."

Raynare gritted her teeth before turning back to the group, "I won't fail. After I kill them I will get the twilight healing back."

The first man stepped forward, "Yes you will get it back but we will no longer stand on the sidelines this time when there are some powerful devils to kill."

"Indeed Gaston," the second man, Clayton said as he stepped next to him, "They will make a decent hunt for us before our day is done."

Ron frowned, "Don't count us out yet guys. We aren't leaving here without Asia."

"No my boy you are confused," Clayton stated, "None of you are leaving here alive."

Gaston laughed, "None of can match our power!"

Both men revealed their wings. They were as black as night as Raynare but they both had two pairs of wings compared to the single pair of their female partner. Kim and Ron frowned knowing this was not going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone hope everyone is excited for the next chapter. Well the reason this is going up earlier then expect was because my co-writer wanted it updated so a friend of ours, blackheart0009 can do more of his reading story and it was already done so I had no reason to say no. so here you go and I hope you all enjoy the fight scene. It was close to six pages of action so I hope it was worth it.

Also a shout out to Fyrflame for his review. He got the reference from one of the baddies in this chapter and his whole review was the song based on him. wolf and I agreed it was the best review we had for that chapter and we just had to leave a shout out, nice work man.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Disclaimer; I do not know anything from Kim Possible nor High school DxD. I also do not own any of the Easter eggs from other series that may pop up. Can you spot any of them? :3

The Stoppable Phenex

The group was at a standoff. Issei looked worried for both his friends Kim and Ron but also for Asia's safety as well. Kim placed Asia down "Asia, stay out of the way. Hide close by but do not come out unless we come and get you. Rufus will go and keep you safe."

Rufus saluted Ron before he ran down and climbed into Asia's shoulder. Asia looked at Rufus worried but nodded after a minute and ran off to hide. The fallen angels made no move to stop her as they were focus on the devils they needed to kill first. "The more wings an Angel or Fallen Angel has, the more powerful they are. Let's be careful KP."

"Got it Ron." Kim said as the two males rushed, Clayton rushed towards Ron as Gaston rushed Kim. Kim jumped over Gaston causing the bug man to try and swing at her only for Kim to dodge and move to a different place to battle. Clayton however speed at Ron who back away from the angel.

"I can tell you are from the Phenex clan, and that would be a first trophy of such caliber in my collection. Those feathers should sell a good deal of money, once I pluck them from your corpse!" Clayton said, reveling in the thrill of the hunt as Ron summoned his fire sword to defend a light spear strike.

"No way I'm going to die! I'll be an old bird before I die!" Ron countered as they clashed.

Ron was on the defensive as Clayton moved aggressively, "Don't overestimate yourself boy. The only bird you shall become is a plucked and stuffed one. And when I am done with you Gaston should be done with your little friend. He will have her broken body for display for all those other devils here before we end their miserable lives."

Ron flew to the side to avoid a stab from the light spear but he was nervous, _'this room is too small to keep this up and counterattack. I need to take this fight elsewhere.'_ He blocked another strike before he pushed it and the flame sword into the wall. The force from the two attacks broke a hole which led to the outside. The two fighters backed away when they heard a loud yelling and Gaston crashed right in the same spot the two attacks connected and broke through the wall. Gaston growled angrily and he grabbed the sides of the wall around him and pushed them farther apart in his anger. "I will not be made a fool of!"

As he jumped back towards Kim Ron saw his chance to change the battle field. He flew through the hole with Clayton behind him. He spun around and blocked a thrown light spear at his back. The pair flew higher above the church before they sped past each other as they slashed at each other with their weapons. As Ron jumped back he threw a punch at Clayton even though he was out of range. Clayton open his mouth to taunt the boy in his poor fighting skill, (in his point of view) when a small amount of fire appeared above Ron and shot towards Clayton forming a fist and arm. Clayton moved to block but was still knocked back with some slight burns. He growled as he held his light spear.

When the fight started Kim was force to back away as Gaston slammed his fist at the spot she was at and cracked the stone floor beneath it. As he turned his head to her all he saw was her foot filling his vision. He staggered slightly before he swung at her. Kim crossed her arms to block but was sent flying into one of the benches. It splintered under her but she got up with a glare. He now had a grin, "So you can take a hit at least. Good, that will make this a bit enjoyable then."

Kim glared as the two encircled each other before they charged. Gaston threw another punch but Kim slid under him and planted her feet against his chest. As she braced her hands on the ground she pushed with all her might and the fallen angel flying. He crashed into the wall near Ron and his opponent breaking the way. He growled and shattered the wall around him as he came at Kim again. Kim noticed Ron moved away with his opponent before she jumped over another attack from Gaston.

The bum rush from Gaston was followed by a quick turn and some light spears. Kim managed to dodge the light spears and was ready to fight some more, but was hoping to end this quickly.

Meanwhile in the skies, Ron was continuing to struggle against Clayton. He swapped out having a single large fire sword to two smaller flame swords in a twin-sword style. Clayton was also using his light spear as a single sword. They clashed as Ron had a serious look on his face as he blocked the strike.

"For an inexperienced devil, you aren't doing half bad." He then grabbed something while clashing with Ron, "but talent is nothing!" That was when he tossed a vial. Ron managed to dodge the initial toss, but a smaller light spear shattered the bottle, causing the contents to spill over Ron.

"ARGH!" Ron cried out as he realized what the contents of the vial that burned him like acid was: holy water.

His felt his fire lighting up around his body but was put out just as fast. He could feel his healing trying to work but the holy water was suppressing it. Add the burning feeling the water gave him made it harder to fight. Clayton was coming at him with his spear above his head. Ron slashed with his flames swords, extending the flames so Clayton was blocked before he got too close to Ron. Ron flew back still trying to heal but the flames still would not stay. He lashed out a kick at an oncoming Clayton and a steam of matched his kick and knocked Clayton back. "So the little fire bird still has some fight left in him. But for how long. That holy water must be painful no?"

Ron gritted his teeth but did not reply to the fallen angel's bait. He crossed his swords and slashed at Clayton and sent an X shape flame attack at him. Clayton avoid it and threw a spear at Ron. Ron flew close to Clayton and threw another punch and another flame fist appear but while Clayton expected it to come from the front this time it came from below. He cried out as he was burned but he manage to control himself and got back into the fight. He growled with his teeth bared and he summoned more spears and charged at Ron.

Kim was now having a harder time with Gaston and the light spear he now wielded. He stabbed at her and she barely was able to stand to them side to avoid his attacks. He frowned seeing his attempts were not working. He grinned as he flew up into the air. He held his spear above his head and it changed. The spear changed until it became a large broad sword made of light. He gave a battle cry and he flew down aiming to slice Kim into two.

Kim rolled out of the way to avoid the strike even if she had to cover her face to block the bit of rock and dirt flying in her face. When she looked Gaston was upon her and swing his sword at her. Kim ducked and barely avoided the deadly blade but jumped forward and shouldered tackled Gaston. The two tumbled back but they both got back to their feet and attacked again. While Gaston had a large weapons with a deadly reach, he was all but shouting his moves to Kim. With that she was able to know where to be when he attacked as she moved closer into his guard. As he swung at her again he found she was inside his guard and unable to hit her. Kim cried out as she punched Gaston right in the chest. He gasped before he backed hand her and sent her back.

A little bits away Issei was having his own trouble. Raynare laughed as she threw another light spear at him, "Your friends aren't doing so hot. Not much of a surprise actually. Those two are even stronger than me. None of you were a match for me so you all are going to die tonight."

_'Not if I can help it!'_ Issei thought as he readied his Boosted Gear, and it gave him the first boost. He felt his power double, and the speed that he gained with the Knight also doubled. Raynare threw three more light spears, but Issei was able to dodge them more easily. Ten seconds passed, and the Boosted Gear doubled his power again. That was the beauty of the Boosted Gear, it would double the power of its bearer for every ten seconds. Two becomes four, four becomes eight, eight becomes sixteen, and it would continue for as long as the body could handle it. Rayner noticed that Issei's Sacred Gear, wasn't a Twice Critical as she initially thought.

_'Is that, the Boosted Gear!?'_ She was starting to worry as Issei was getting faster, fast enough that she threw a spear, and Issei not only dodged them, but got into her guard, giving her a strong punch to Raynare's gut.

"What was that about us not getting out alive?" He asked as Raynare just got back up and started for a close combat.

(Scene Change)

Ron was still having trouble with Clayton, and now he needed to find a way to get in his guard with minimal magic used.

_'How do I get past him? I've got my flaming swords, but...wait. Swords, blades, the Lotus Blade!' _Ron thought as he barely dodged another small light spear, that was more like a light dagger.

"This hunt has certainly been interesting, especially since your youth means inexperience, but I must finish you off now." Clayton said as he threw another dagger, but Ron had concentrated, mentally summoning the Lotus Blade. Before the dagger could connect to Ron, a shield was suddenly there to block it.

"I think we just hit overtime." Ron said, turning the shield into a sword. It wasn't just any sword that came to Ron, but the sword that he brought back to the Yamanouchi school of Ninjutsu: The Lotus Blade. This magic sword had the ability to assume the form of anything, the only other weapon that could match this ability was Excalibur Mimic.

Clayton was stunned when he saw the sword summoned and even more then it changed from a shield to a sword. _'A sword that changes form? Is that Excalibur Mimic? No it can't be. No devil can wield a holy sword let alone an Excalibur fragment. That sword also doesn't have a holy feel about it.'_ Clayton smirked, "So you gained a new sword boy? While it may mimic," he coughs here slightly, "Mimic it still pales in comparison to the true holy sword."

Ron took a deep breath and slowly exhales as he calmly got into his stance. "The Lotus Blade may not be a holy sword but it is still a powerful magic sword. It is not something to take lightly."

Clayton scowled, "don't become overconfident boy." He powered up his two light daggers before he speed down at Ron. "Even with that sword you are way out of your league!"

Ron waited as he held the sword. As he flew Clayton threw his daggers, which were knocked away with his sword. Clayton was upon him with two light sword as he swung to take his head. To Clayton's surprise the lotus blade turned into a pair of twin sais and caught the swords. He held him back before he twisted his sais and the light swords snapped. Seeing his chance Ron flew forward and kneed Clayton in the gut. Clayton flew back holding his front before looking up at glare at Ron, only to find that he was gone. He looked around before he looked up. Ron was above him with his sword over his head. Clayton formed his own sword and move to blocked.

However much to his surprise the light sword shattered and Ron speed pass leaving a deep gash in his chest. Clayton coughed up blood as he started to fall stunned, "How?" he coughed.

Ron flew calmly not far from him, "The horse jump maneuver, a move combined with the Lotus Blade was more than enough to break any sword."

Clayton shook slightly before he started to fall. As fell towards the ground his final thoughts were, _'the hunter tracked the beast into a trap, only for the beast to turn the tide and land a fatal blow onto the hunter. The hunter falls to the hunt.'_

Kim pants slightly as she slid back from Gaston. The man was slightly bruised but overall in fighting form. He smirked as he made pointed his sword at Kim. "It over girl. You are no match to my might."

Kim narrowed her eyes, "I won't lose" She stated evenly. "I promised I would help save Asia and get everyone here home. I am not going to fall to an over muscle bound moron like you."

Gaston frowned before he smirked, "you will fail. We will get the sacred gear from the girl and then we shall rid the world of the devil scum here tonight. With many young things though I hope we would be able to keep one or two for later. I don't expect any to be virgins but I am sure I can find one nice and tight."

Kim stared at him shocked before she was gritting her teeth and fist as she glared at him. Gaston just laughed as he said, "Perhaps I can have that one nun before we rip out her twilight healing. Her last memory will be of me before she dies. That is a sendoff of great honor."

Kim lowered her head as her body shook. Gaston walked towards her as he held his sword up at her head, "Unless you wish to die that way?"

Kim stopped, before her head shot up with a roar as she lashed out a devastating punch right to Gaston's head. He flew back and crashed into the cross and cracked it. He looked up at a scary looking Kim Possible. "I will not," she held her right fist up as it glowed, "Let you touch THEM!"

A bright light shined from her hand and the pair looked at it. Even Issei and Raynare paused to see. It was a gauntlet that covered her right hand and arm to her elbow. Her finger were incases in metal with claw like points and the top was slightly rounded with several layers on the gauntlet with two prongs on either side of her fist going back towards her. A large screen like gem covered the back in armor around it and a small bright gem on top farther down her arm. Gaston blinked as Kim looked stunned before he laughed, "So you do have a sacred gear. Too bad it is a Twice Critical. That is one of the most common of the sacred gears. It will not help you in this fight."

Kim said nothing as she held up her new gear covered hand the gem started to glow. Power coursed through Kim as her hair kicked up as if it was caught in the wind. Gaston still laughed as he stepped forward, "Don't act like you are going to do anything impressive. You'll only-"

He was caught off as he gasped for breath. The reason was Kim was inside his guard crouched slightly with her elbow in his solar plexus with her other hand covering her other hand adding more power to the trust. As he staggered back Kim stepped back as looked at him, "Sorry," she said almost mockingly "you just had an opening right there that screamed 'hit me'."

Gaston glared as he recovered. Kim on the other hand felt wonderful. She was no longer tired as felt stronger than ever. Her speed had increased with what she just did as her reaction time. As Gaston tried to back hand her it was like he was moving at slow mothing. He growled and held his sword in his hand. It shined even bright and grew to massive size "I will not lose to a bitch of a devil like you!"

He swung at her but he was slow to her and she side stepped it with ease. With a large opening she kicked him and sent him sliding back. He growled and charged again. Kim however held her gauntlet covered hand as she felt a power go through her. The air around her got hotter as she spoke words she never knew before but her instincts were commanding her at this point. With her determination to end this battle she shouted "This hand of mine is burning red!"

The hand glowed red as the air around it shimmered as the heat grew. "With it I know I shall defeat you!" Gaston took no notice as he kept charging. "Take this! My love, my sorrow, and all MY Anger!"

Gaston swung his large sword but Kim ducked under it. As she stood again she reached out and grabbed his chest. He cried out as the heat spread to his body as she lifted him above her head with one hand.

"Erupting Burning Fingers!" with that one final chant Gaston screams as he burst into flames.

Raynare was just staring shocked that this girl, this devil had just defeated and killed one of the stronger fallen angels that was with her. Before she could react, Ron came flying down, injured, but still gripping the Lotus Blade in his hand.

"If you're waiting for that Clayton guy, don't bother. The hunter became the hunted." He still had visible injuries on his body, and a bit of a limp. Raynare looked at the fact that the odds were much more stacked against her. She could continue to try to acquire the sacred gear Twilight Healing, or decide to cut her losses and run. Running away to fight again was starting to sound good if she considered the odds: 1-She was outnumbered by a large company of devils 2-She was outclassed by two devils that had taken down the stronger fallen angels, despite being weakened 3-One of the three devils present was the holder of the Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear.

Yeah, right now the Twilight healing was sounding unappealing. "You want the nun? Then take her!" Raynare then fled into the night. The only ones left were Ron, Kim, and Issei, until the rest of the groups were coming in.

"Kim! Ron! Is everything okay!?" Tara cried out as the two groups came down the steps.

Bonnie looked around at the damage before she smirked at Kim, "was the fallen angel too much for you Kimmie?"

"No there were three of them," Kim muttered annoyed even though she felt the power early disappearing she was tiring out. "The ones Ron and I face had four wings."

Kiba and Koneko were shocked knowing the more wings the more powerful the angel would be. Issei however cried, "Asia! It okay. You can come out now."

The girl came out of her hiding spot and slowly moved to the others. They could see tears coming from her eyes as she held Rufus close to the chest in a small hug. She looked at them all before she ran and pulled Issei into a hug. Issei was shocked but hugged her back as well. The other could not help but smile before Asia open her eyes and moved towards Kim. When she was in front Kim she bowed, "Thank you for saving me as well." She straighten up with a smile before she moved and held her hands to Ron and with a glowing light started to heal him, "it is nice to see you again Miss Possible."

Kim blinked as did the others. "What!?" Issei cried out, "You know each other?"

Asia nodded, "Yes, I meet Kim after she came to the Vatican after she saved the Pope from that small mean man."

Kim had to recall thinking of the mission Asia was talking about. Ron explained to the others, "One of our villain, Professor Dementor, kidnapped the Pope for some kind of ransom. Never really understood what he was thinking but Kim went and saved the man. I didn't go for obvious reason so I said I have a family issue."

Kim looked at Asia and pictured her as a nun. It then clicked for her. "Oh, I remember you now. I barely recognized you without our nun cloak. You offered to heal my scrapes and bruises but I declined. I guess I could have let you if your healing was so good."

Asia nodded with a smile as did Ron feeling his healing return but Asia healed his injuries before his flames could. As she moved to Issei and Kim they then heard a familiar voice, "Ara, ara, it seems we are late to the party."

They turned to see Rias and Akeno coming down the steps. "Rias?" Kim asked surprise to see here there.

The girl offered a smile, "Sorry we are unable to help. We had to deal with a few fallen angels that were putting up a barrier." She then looked at Kim, "I also came to apologies to you Kim. While we had different views I feel like we both said things we both regret."

Kim frowned but said, "The way I said it may have been out of line but I do not regret what I said. But that's all in the past." She smiled at everyone, "We are all here and we are all fine. I think it was a good night."

Rias nodded before looking at her and Issei's hands, "and it seems you both have either unlocked your sacred gears and use them."

Ron nodded, "Yeah I was surprised though. I never figured Kim would have a sacred gear."

"Yeah what is this?" Kim raised her hand showing the gear, "it looks like the one on Issei's hand but different and before I felt like I gotten really powerful."

Rias nodded "That would make sense. That sacred gear is called a Twice Critical. It is a common sacred gear but it doubles the user's power once at critical times. As for Issei his seems alike because his does the same thing. His powers doubles but unlike yours which does it once his doubles every ten seconds."

The group that did not know were stunned and looked at Issei who chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "So Kim gets a common weak one but is still powerful and the pervert gets one that is super powerful?" Bonnie raised her hands in disbelief, "how is that fair?"

"I don't think life's fair Bonnie, or that it's the big guy's way of balancing things out. Kim's already tough, so she wouldn't need to have her power boosted every ten seconds, or that she already had the power to fight and didn't need the Boosted Gear." Ron said as Bonnie just huffed. Either way, they saved the girl, the day, and might have a new ally.

"Well, Asia, I have a deal to offer you." Rias started, getting the nun's attention as she looked at the redhead devil girl, "You see, both Ron and myself could use your abilities."

"Maybe we should discuss this later?" Tara suggested and Rias nodded.

"Yes, but Ron, how many of your Evil Pieces are left?"

"Three pawns and two Rooks. What about you?"

Rias nodded seeing as he had a limited amount. "I have one bishop, one knight, and one rook left." Rias mentioned as the two peerages left the church, and to make sure that no one thought of causing them trouble.

As they left Kim paused slightly. She felt a faint energy source not far from them. They can tell it was angry. She looked around and saw nothing even with her devil eyes. She frowned thinking it might be Raynare but felt it was something else.

As they walked Ron explained to Asia, "You see the evil pieces help reincarnate anything into devils or half devils. Each piece has a value and ability. With your skill and the way you use it you would make a powerful bishop in any peerage. I don't have any more bishops but my last three pawns equal that of a bishop so wither Rias or I can make you a devil like us."

Tara skipped over and pulled Asia into an on arm hug. "No matter where you go it will be great cause all of us work together and are all great friends."

"Friends?" Asia teary asked nervous.

Issei nodded seeing the other smiling at her. "That's right Asia, even if you don't become a devil we are all your friends."

Asia could not hold back anymore as she cried tears of joy. With Tara still hugging her she pulled Issei into a hug as well crying on both their shoulders. The girls around them all smiled and some even joined in the hug. Ron and Kim smiled feeling that things could not be better for the little nun.

* * *

><p>So how was that? bet you all did not expect Kim to have a sacred gear, even if it is a common one. but Kim has done the impossible before so that will not slow her down at all. what other surprises are in store next time? Wait and see.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Merry Christmas everyone! Yes another update for the holidays as a present for you and some new stories to enjoy too. Mostly a filler one but it has some more unexpected changes but I hope you are will not be disappointed.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Disclaimer; I do not know anything from Kim Possible nor High school DxD. I also do not own any of the Easter eggs from other series that may pop up. Can you spot any of them? :3

The Stoppable Phenex

Kim looked around the sports field at the number of gathering students. It has been a few days since their little adventure to save Asia and Kim was glad the girl was adjusting so well. Asia became Rias's bishop thus making her a part of her peerage and to be close to her friend Issei. Even as she was transferred into the academy she former nun has made friends with both members if the peerage Kim could tell the girl has never been happier. Asia has even moved in with the other girls in the small dorm that Ron had gotten for them not far from the school. Rias wanted to have Asia stay with Issei in his home but Kim said it would be rude to bring even someone as innocent as Asia onto his parents to help care for when there was plenty of room at the dorm where the other slept. Not wanting to be any trouble she decided to stay at the dorms which caused Rias to pout.

"So how will we be doing this?" Bonnie asked from behind Kim with Sona next to her.

Kim turned to them, "after I explain to all the students here what we are looking for we will have them do a few simple routines to see where they stand and we will pick the best ones to become a member."

Sona adjusted her glasses and asked "that seems fair enough. What about them?"

Bonnie and Kim followed where she was pointing and saw she was pointing to three boys in tracksuits stretching but not doing that good of a job. Issei was next to two other boys, one with a shave head and one with large glasses and shaggy brown hair. From their short time at the school they learned of the infamous perverted trio and how Issei is part of that group. Kim frowned slightly, "Well cheerleading is not strictly girls only even if it is rare for guys to be part of the team so we will treat them like any recruit."

Bonnie scowled, "Part of me wants to give them the routine I gave you when you first joined. The other part of me wants to fry all three of them and leave them somewhere to be beaten."

Kim sighed, "Bonnie we have to be fair."

Sona nodded even if she felt like she shouldn't.

Asia could not keep the smile off her face as she was sitting with her legs spread and reaching forward while Akeno helped her stretch. "I never seen anything like this before. But it looks like fun."

Tara grinned not far from her, "I'm sure you will go great for your first time. Besides you look cute in the uniform."

It was true most of the girls were wearing the uniform to try out in and most were excited. Asia nodded even if she was embarrassed by the small skirt. She frowned as she was pushed some more and started to feel pain, "Umm, Akeno-sempai, it's starting to hurt."

Akeno however had a grin on her face had a small blush on it, "Oh more just a little more."

Tara looked her way and quickly move over, "Hey Akeno maybe you can help me out. I really want to be nice and limber."

Akeno paused and stopped pushing Asia, much to her relive. "Oh I think I can manage that."

Over with the judges Bonnie groaned and face palmed, "we will have to keep those two part after this now."

Kim and Sona looked at her, "Why?" Kim asked.

Bonnie pointed to the pair, Tara in the same position as Asia as Akeno was pushing Tara's back. The only thing was Tara was much more flexible and was more forwards but they noticed both Tara and Akeno had blushes on their faces as Kim could tell it was starting to get painful for Tara. "Tara, as much I like love her as a friend, is a masochist and a major one at that. The face that Akeno is a sadist does not help in the matter."

Kim could not help but stare before she decides the students had enough time stretching and possible keep Tara or Akeno from wetting their panties in pleasure.

The students assembled in a group before Kim as she spoke aloud, "Alright first I would like to thank everyone for coming. Before we start I want to let everyone know what they are getting into." She started to pace in front of them as some of them wondered what she meant, "if you think being a cheerleader simply means waving your pom-poms and saying a few peppy cheers then you're wrong." She stopped and looked at them all, "cheerleading is about keeping the crowd excited as the game goes on. To keep the crowd cheering for the team and keep them motivated. Back home there are competitions to show how good their teams are at their movements, their teamwork and how they keep the energy going. Now Bonnie and I will be seeing how well you all do with a few routines while Sona will make sure we are not bias. So shall we get started?"

There wasn't that much in disagreement as each girl would be called to perform a routine by name. Once it started, there were various girls that wanted to be cheerleaders for one reason or another, but some of the initial cheer squad potentials were...less than impressive.

"Gremory, Rias." Kim called out as Rias came out, and while it was strange that someone belonging to one club would try out for another, it was actually somewhat interesting for most of the girls to try out, and Rias performed a routine that was given, and did so well. More time, and routines had passed and Kim suggested a break to discuss the potential entrants.

"So, some of the candidates are actually doing pretty well, for the most part." Kim said as she, Bonnie and Sona were discussing it.

"Well? Were you watching the same routines as I? Most of everyone is sloppy and would drag everyone down!"

"Rockwaller-san, while you're assessment is harsh, it is fairly accurate. The only ones that had impressed me so far are Rias, Akeno, and Koneko. Asia did fine, but she was still a little stiff in her movements." Sona mentioned, but Kim decided to mention something.

"Well, most of the girls trying out don't have much to work with in comparing between us, and Asia never did anything like this before, so it's understandable if she's a little stiff." It was an agreeable statement, but they still had a few more participants, which included the Perverted Trio.

The three boys stood off to the side all grinning ready not really noticing that all the female here were keeping their distance and glaring at them. When the trio heard of the try out they planned on watching hoping to see some sexy girls in short skirts and with their kicks possibly a few panties. However Issei came up with a plan, after overhearing Kim tell Rias that they would not stop boys from trying out, that they tried out and joined the team, which would allow them perfect excuses to be near the girls and possible get a few of them to go out with them. They all felt confident as their goal of perverted pride was on the line. Matsuda went first as he felt as a former jock he stood a perfect chance to become a member of the team.

Matsuda who has fair skin and a shaven head, overall not a good looking guy. He started out with a few kicks and jumped as he waved the pom-poms. The three judging him were actually getting bored with the simple and weak routine before it happen. With a large jump with his legs spread he landed with his feet apart before both of them slipped and spread even more until he hit the ground, "Ohhhhh!" Matsuda cried out with a dreadfully painful look on his face as he held his crouch. His two friends winced for their fallen friend and the other girls could not help but let out an 'oohhhh,' seeing the split. Kim grimaced knowing that an incorrect split was painful but can be worst for a guy. Bonnie has a small smirk amused, "Well that was his best trick by far but I don't think it was enough."

As the crying boy was taken off the field the second member of the trio came up nervous but still determined. Motohama had messy brown hair and glasses that glinted in the light as he grinned. When he started it was slowing and even worst then his friend beforehand. As he attempted to do a cartwheel his arms could not take his weight and they collapsed under him and he landed face first in the grass. Everyone blinks as Motohama moaned still in the grass. "Wow," Bonnie muttered in a dull tone, "and here I thought I would not see a worst performance then the last one. Congratulations, you're an even bigger failure."

Motohama got off the field depressed before Issei got into place all ready. Sona leaned over and whispered to the other two, "Are you two going to go easy on him because he is in Rias's peerage?"

Bonnie scoffed as he got started with a few cheerful jumps that looked like jumping jacks to her, "If anything we would go harder seeing that he is a devil and can handle stuff more. I still think he's weak for someone that's worth eight pawns."

Issei felt he was doing well, at least he did not fail and hurt himself like his friends. As he ran to perform a flying jump he slipped on a pom-pom Motohama left on the field. He cried out as he slipped and flipped backwards and landed on his head. He stayed hunched over with his back bending as the pom-poms he let go landed on his feet. Giggles were heard from the girls and Bonnie face palmed, "Okay I think we can all agree those loser are on the bottom of the pile of rejects."

"Sorry Issei," Kim muttered at his disappointed look.

"Issei was actually the closest of the three to passing in my opinion, but I was the mascot for the school and not the cheer squad. Something about girls only. Although, Rias really lucked out convincing a Longinus wielder to join her." Ron mentioned as Issei managed to walk it off, even though as a Devil he could do more tricks with proper training.

"Longinus?" Kim asked, wondering about the term as Sona decided to explain.

"Longinus is a term for thirteen Sacred Gears that have the power to slay even the gods and Buddha of the Heavenly realm. Among them include the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing." Bonnie and Kim went wide-eyed at the end of the explanation, completely surprised that someone that would be seen as a perverted loser actually had something that could kill deities.

"W-wow, if Issei has one of these Longinus things..." Kim said, but couldn't find the words as it was still unbelievable to hear. Then again, she concluded that truth was far stranger than fiction, even science fiction. Then they turned their attention to two more students that were ready to try out: Murayama and Katase. Murayama was an attractive, well-developed girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes with her hair tied in two pigtails. She did well fairly well with her routine, possibly because she was part of the Kendo Club and had some physical conditioning prior.

Ron watched as the two girls preformed the routines. While it was not up to the skill some of the other girls that have been cheerleaders for years they were doing really well. From what he remembered they were part of a kendo club and quite skilled at it. Seeing how they moved he saw they were flexible as well. He could not help but think they would make decent pawns. They were trained slightly so he would not have to start from the ground up like Rias has to do with Issei. As they finished he nodded thinking he would talk to them after wards and possible ease the conversation to the issue of making them devils. _'Maybe I should ask Rias for help? She is consider one of the two great ladies so I might be able convince them with her help.'_

Kim then stood in front of the crowd, "Alright thank you all for coming out and taking time to try out with us. In a few days I will pose up a list of all students that showed they have the skill to join the squad. We can't have everyone join so I apologies in advance for those that did not make the cut."

The students started to break apart with their friends all talking about how they did or if they would become part of the team. Kim walked over to Bonnie and Sona who was gathering her things, "You're too nice Kim" Bonnie stated plainly.

Kim sighed "Well I think it would be better to let them know gently instead of telling them all you did not do good enough right to their faces."

"I would have done it easily," Bonnie added getting Kim to shake her head.

Ron however moved to Rias and whispered to her ear. Rias interest peeked and nodded. Ron moved over to Murayama and Katase who was talking to their friends, "Hey Murayama, Katase, can we talk to the two of you?"

"R-really!?" Katase, a very attractive young lady with light brown hair and amber brown eyes, said, excited that an international foreign (not that anyone in America cared) celebrity was talking to them, in addition to one of the great ladies of Kuoh Academy.

"You want to talk with us?" Murayama asked as well, equally surprised as her closest friend.

"Yes, Ronald has a bit of a proposal for the two of you if you wouldn't mind hearing." Rias added and the two girls nodded fervently wanting to hear what this proposal was about.

(Scene Break)

The two were led to a more private area in the school, one where there wasn't any eavesdropping as Ron made sure that it was just the four of them.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Murayama asked first as Ron then decided to start with the background story. Rias made sure to correct Ron on any points he may have missed as he mentioned the Great War between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils and that it ended with no one winning. He then went on to say that he was a Devil, alongside Rias, and they both proved it by showing their wings.

"Wait, if you're a Devil, then how come your wings are more like an Angel's?" Katase asked, enthralled by the brilliance of Ron's wings.

"Well, that's because my full name is Ron Stoppable Phenex, and some Devils have different wing types. The point is, I'm offering you two the chance to become Devils." Ron finished and noticed that they almost said yes immediately, and decided to add, "But don't make this a rush decision. This decision is one of those huge, and I mean HUGE, changes to your life."

Both girls paused at this at the serious look on his face and on how he was talking to them. Murayama looked at him and said, "We want to do this. We are not like you and your friend Kim Possible. We are simply teen girls at a good and fancy school."

Katase nodded, "We can't go out across the world and save people like you two can. All we can do in our skill in the kendo club and we don't even know how far that will take us in life. We want to be a part of the world and help it. Something exciting that shows we are not just doing nothing. If we have to be devils to do so then that's fine with us."

Her friend nodded and as Ron looked into their faces he saw the determined look in their eyes and their resolve set. He smiled glad he now had two loyal member to his peerage.

(Scene change)

A few days have gone by and the new cheer team was stretching for practice and it get us to the routines Kim and the other girls were us to. Rias and Akeno manage to join the team as did Koneko seeing her small size and flexibly made her a great addition. The fact she was small and cute didn't hurt at all. Asia was surprise that she manage to make it onto the team but she felt grateful that she accomplish something all by herself. Although she was told she still had some work to do to get better she accepted it and was determined to work hard. Yori also tried out and while she was confused with some of the stuff they had to do she was able to handle the moves with ease.

Both of Ron's newly added pawns also made the team and they were glad to be part of it all even more so when they learned of all the other devils that were on the team. The teams were not of Ron or Rias' peerage alone as Sona's queen also made the team. Kim felt it seemed a little unfair that all the girls joining were devils and thought it might be somewhat raciest. Sona however pointed out the teams were picked for their skill rather than race even if their race was a factor on their skill. Plus Murayama and Katase manage to join the team officially before they were turned into devils and Kim had to agree with that point.

Right now the ones missing were Rias and Akeno as was Sona's queen. Ron sighed as he explained why they were missing. It turned out Rias and Sona were planning on taking there peerage into a place called The Familiar Forest to gather well familiar. Ron told her that only one peerage can even go to the forest a month and he allowed Rias and Sona to determine who would go.

"Why did you let them go first?" Murayama asked as Ron explained that the two kings and queen were settling who goes in a tennis match.

Ron shrugged, "Well it seems fair to let them go as they have members needing a familiar that they had for a while and I just had the two of you join so I figured I should let them go first and save the hassle."

"Do you have a familiar Ron?" Kim asked.

Ron laughed as Rufus climbed up and presented himself on Ron's shoulder as if he was a star. "Do you have to ask? Rufus is my familiar. One of the reasons he is even smarter than any other naked mole rat."

Kim raised a brow and thought that made sense seeing as Rufus had some things in the past that no normal naked mole rat can do. "Do the others have familiar?"

Bonnie grinned "Only you and the new girls don't have any. You have some work to catch up to us."

Tara held up her hand and a magic seal appeared as she called her familiar, which appeared to be a doll-sized fairy with a paintbrush. "This is my familiar, a Leanan Sidhe, a fairy that gives inspiration to artists, but it comes at the price of one's life force, so legends say of course." The fairy nodded at Tara's explanation as she landed on the shoulder of her mistress.

Then Jessica summoned her familiar, which was a snow white wolf, with some ice blue highlights in its fur. "My turn! My familiar is a Fenrir, an Ice Wolf. They are said to be the descendants of the very same Fenrir that was born to Loki, but this little guy is an excellent guard dog and winter hunter." Jessica said as she petted the wolf and it licked her.

Hope brought her familiar next, and it was a spider, an abnormally large spider. "My familiar is a Phantasmaraneae, a rare Underworld spider breed, it's still a little one, but when it reaches adulthood...it'll be tough to beat without magic, in addition to being large enough to ride on." The spider calmly stood on its mistress' shoulder, but it didn't do anything to attack.

"My turn is next, and it's a good one," Marcella said as she summoned her own familiar, a flowery maiden of great lustful beauty, despite its childish appearance, "Mine is a young Alraune that lost her family, if I can raise her well then I might be able to get more information."

Yori was the next to summon her familiar, and it was a fox, "While my honored familiar is not a creature of supernatural origin, my Tamamo the vixen will surely aid us with honor." Yori spoke as the vixen rubbed up against her.

Monique held put her arm, slightly bent towards her body as she made her own appeared. It was a large gray feathered owl that landed on Monique's arm. While it looked like a larger than normal owl they could see the intelligent in its eyes and very form. "This is Archimedes. Now don't LHLFY, (let his looks fool you) he is one smart cookie. He's said to be a decedent of the owl that was used by Athena."

Crystal, Liz, and Bonnie were the only ones that had yet to summon their familiars, and they did at the same time. Liz summoned a dark unicorn with a bladed horn. "I got lucky to bond with this one, Diomedes horses are borderline catastrophes to deal with. This one is a proud foal still." Liz explained as she petted the dark furred Diomedes, cautious of the sword-like horn.

Crystal's was a large dog with bat wings and horns. "Labolas hounds are named after the Glasya-Labolas house of the 72 pillars, and are fiercely loyal, like Fenrir's." The demonic hound with red eyes gazed at the group and intimidated Kim slightly and the two new devils as it stood at attention, looking like a large demonic Labrador.

"I can't summon my familiar, since she is easily moody and large for a young adolescent. I almost got myself killed just to get her to pact with me. My pet Gomorrah dragon was quite feisty for a young teen, but it was worth it to get such a great familiar." Bonnie said with a smirk as she mentioned the power of her dragon.

Kim stared at all the familiar around her as the other two were in awe. Kim felt a little nervous at how she will attain one and hope it was something like everyone else's. Kim was surprised at Bonnie's claim but seeing Ron's nod she knew the girl was not lying. Kim frowned at her rival before she smiled slightly at all her friends, "They all look amazing, I hope I can get something as good when I go find a familiar."

The two new girls nodded "I'll say," Katase muttered "You all have amazing guys with you. I don't even know I can handle any of these."

Tara smiled at her, "Don't worry, you find something that's be perfect for you. Just believe and you'll find them in no time."

Kim smiled at the faith her friends had in them. From what Ron said they still had months before they have to find their familiar so she knew they had plenty of time to be ready for them.

(Scene change)

"Aww he's so cute," Katase claimed as she looked at the little guy in front of her.

It was a few days and Rias's peerage had gotten back from their trip to the familiar forest. Rias did win the chance to go first before Sona even if Kim thought they went a little overboard. Of course the two of them used spells to try and gain and edge and they caused a bit of damage and even if they made people forget about it Kim still gave the two of them a piece of her mind much to their embarrassment.

But Rias was able to get her group to go and they were showing the result. Issei said he found something called a slime he wanted as a familiar and even had a name picked out for it but it was killed by Asia's familiar. Kim at first felt sorry for Issei until she found out the slime in question ate clothes and had attacked the girls and eaten almost all their clothes at the time made her just glare at Issei.

Asia familiar however was a rare little creature called a sprite dragon that was very cute (the fact it was a baby did not hurt that issue) and very protective of Asia. She told them he was a cute little guy and only seemed to like girls.

Ron chuckled as the attention the new familiar was getting even if he could not get too close. Issei was all depressed next to him as he did not get a familiar from his trip. "Don't worry about it," he said patting the boy's back. "It took my girls a few times to find there familiars. Heck Bonnie nearly died to gain her. If anything you got lucky Asia found a rare familiar in Rassei."

Issei just moan muttering a name Ron did not understand. Ron looked at the group around Asia and Rassei as the little dragon seemed to like the attention but would only stay in Asia's arms. Ron smiled as he focuses on Kim who was laughing slightly as the little sprite dragon licked her hand. _'Even if we have to wait for a little while I know you would find a great familiar Kim. Someone as powerful and willful as you would settle for nothing less.'_


End file.
